This invention relates generally to weatherstrip sealing members for doors or the like, and more particularly, provides a unitary weatherstrip having a rigid base and a hollow flexible loop including a floating bulb interior of the loop serving as a secondary seal, hinged to prevent collapse under compression and having unusual versatility.
Many arrangements have been employed for providing seals of varying effectiveness about the edges of doors to prevent or limit the flow of air therepast and thereby to reduce heating or cooling loss, as well as to eliminate drafts, prevent the passage of rain, snow or other wind-driven material into the building.
In addition to effecting an airtight seal between the door and the frame therefor, it is desirable to provide means which cushion the door upon closing, facilitate quick release when opening the sealed door, reduce abrasion, provide for resilience upon compression to prevent deformation or collapse of the sealing strip inward or outward, permit use of the same structure on the header, the hinge and the locking jamb, have long life, retain sealing ability, provide easy fabrication installation and versatility for use on both metal and wood door frames capable of long use before requiring replacement, which is resistant to distortion and effects its sealing function independent of surface irregularities.